Shadow's love Plan
by CatX3
Summary: Shadow's finally had enough of Sonic not admitting his feelings for Amy Rose. How will he take care of this problem? Hmm... SONAMY


Amy Rose walked merrily along the path in the park. She stopped and giggled at the birds who were chasing each other around in the air. They flew around her and she danced around with them. She watched them fly up past the trees until she could no longer see them.

She continued her walk only to be stopped by a green echidna and a purple hedgehog. "Hi Amy." "Oh hello." "Why are you so in love with Sonic the Hedgehog? Why not go for someone else?" They both winked at her. She backed up a little and giggled. "I don't think you understand, I'm in love with Sonic and could never love anyone else." She walked away from them and waved back at them flirtatiously. "Buh Bye now." The two sighed and waved back.

From behind a tree, Sonic the Hedgehog watched her as she waved to other people in the park, and just simply enjoying her day. He smiled when she talked about how she loved him. He, of course, loved her too, but was much too shy and nervous to ever admit that to anyone. Even though a certain black and red hedgehog knew everything about that.

"What are you doing, faker?" Sonic jumped at Shadow's sudden question. "Woah! Uhh, Shadow, I didn't know you were there!" Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Admiring Amy again? '_Secretly_'?" Sonic crossed his arms and acted insulted. "No way! You know I don't like her like that!" Shadow rolled his eyes.  
>"Surrre." "Whatever, I've gotta go anyway." "What'll it take for you to just admit it?" "Nothing! 'Cause I don't have anything to admit!" He sped away before Shadow could say anything else.<p>

Shadow shook his head. "Gosh, stubborn hedgehog." He looked back at Amy and put his hand to his chin. "I've had enough of this, time to finally get those two together." He chuckled at his devious plan, make Sonic jealous so he'll admit his true feelings.

He walked over to the pink hedgehog and smiled at her, for his smile usually melted all the girls. "Hey, Amy." She looked suprised but smiled back. "Oh, hello Shadow. What brings you here today?" "Oh, just enoying the beauty. The park and _you_." She gasped. "What?" "Well..." He put his arm around her. "...you are beautiful...to me." She blushed wildly. "Shadow...are you...really?" He nodded. "Of course. Now what do you say to a date tonight?" She put her hand over her mouth and backed away.

"Shadow, you know I love Sonic." "But why not try something new? See if you like it?" He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waste. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Sonic had come back, and he was fuming at what he was seeing. She looked a litte nervous, but very flattered.

He moved closer until they were only inches apart. Amy moved back. "I don't feel comfortable with this..." He smirked. "That's alright," He glanced back at Sonic who looked like he was about to punch Shadow's lights out.

He looked back at Amy. "Just meet me tonight here, alright?" She bit her lip. Shadow took hold of her hand and kissed it. "See you tonight..." He walked away out of her sight, then back behind the tree where Sonic was waiting.

She looked around nervously and held her hand where Shadow has kissed it, then walked away.

As soon as Shadow walked next to Sonic, he grabbed his arm and held him up against the tree. "What the heck was that?" Shadow smirked, annoying the blue hedgehog even more. "Well?" "Does that _bother_ you? Are you _jealous_?" Sonic loosened his grip. "uhh...no! NO!" "Are you sure?" "Yes!" "Will you be there tonight also?" "Uhh..." Sonic sweatdropped and was gone in a second.

...tonight...

Amy sat down on the park bench and looked around. The only light was that of the street lights and the stars, yet it seemed very romantic to her. Although, she planned to tell Shadow that she loved Sonic and only Sonic, even if he didn't return the feelings. But she was still confused at how and when and why Shadow started liking her...

Shadow appeared infront of her, obviously using Chaos Control. "Hey." "Hey." Amy stood up. "Shadow, I'm sorry. But...I only love Sonic. I don't know when or why you started feeling this way towards me, but I don't feel the same way about you." Shadow looked around. A blur of blue dashed behind a bush, but Amy didn't seem to notice.

_Man he's really bad at hiding..._ Shadow thought to himself.

Shadow thought for a moment. _What would get Sonic really mad...Aha!_

He grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her closer. "But Amy, I love you!" He pushed through the words, trying his hardest not to transport away from embarrassment. She pulled back but Shadow held his grip. "Shadow, no!"

"Yes!" He yanked her closer to him until she was pressed up against him. He forced himself to pull her into a kiss.

_Anytime now Sonic..._

As soon as Amy started squealing for help, sure enough, the blue hedgehog ran up to them and shoved Shadow off of her.

"Sonic!" Amy breathed heavily and hugged him. "What do you think you're doing, faker?" "What do _you_ think you're doing? No ne does that to Amy! _Especially_ when I'm around!" "But I thought you weren't jealous." Shadow said sarcastically.

Sonic tried to control his blush, but it still showed. "Well...I...uhh..." "Sonic?" Amy looked sweetly at him, only causing his face to turn an even deeper shade of red. "Amy...I uhh..." He pulled her into an embrace. "I love you."

A few tears began forming in her eyes. "Really?" He nodded. "Isn't there something you should do, faker?" Sonic looked at Shadow annoyingly. "Do you mind?" Shadow put his hands up and closed his eyes.

Sonic smiled nervously right before kissing her passionately.

Shadow opened his eyes and saw the sight before him. "Oh FINALLY!" They pulled apart and looked at him wierdly. "What?" "Oh ya, sorry about all that stuff Amy. It was all part of my plan to get you and Sonic together." He chuckled. "You're welcome, Faker."

She titled her head. "Umm...thank you? I guess..." He smirked. "I'm just happy to finally stop Sonic's complaining." He turned and walked away. "You kids have fun." He waved goodbye before dissappearing into the night.

"They looked at each other and giggled. "So...how long have you felt this way...hmm Sonic?"

**Haha, I like this story. It was just something I made up real quick. I OWN NOTHING IN HERE. Hope ya'll liked it! _All the other kids with the pumped up kicks..._heh. xD (i was listenin' to this song when i was writing this story)**


End file.
